Sons of Anarchy Trading Cards
Sons of Anarchy Trading Cards, released between 2014 and 2015 by trading card producer Cryptozoic Entertainment, are the official trading cards created to complement the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. __TOC__ Description Trading cards based on the Sons of Anarchy franchise. Features episode cards, character cards, cards autographed personally by the cast members themselves, and cards with small pieces of set props or screen-worn clothing built right in. Holographic versions and original printing plates are also included. Releases 2014 (S1-3) * 100 Base Cards (1:1 packs) * 11 Character Biographies (1:12 packs) * 9 Temporary Tattoos (1:24 packs) * 3 Patch Cards (1:192 packs) * 12 Wardrobe Cards (1:24 packs) * 4 Dual Wardrobe Cards (1:24 packs) * 3 Prop Cards (1:24 packs) * 25 Autograph Cards (1:24 packs) * 1 Redemption Card (only 25 created; used to trade in for Oversized Card) * 1 Oversized Card (only 25 created; had to be redeemed) * Printing Plate Cards (1:450 packs) * 2 Promo Cards * 1 Binder 2015 (S4-5) * 72 Base Cards (1:1 packs) * 9 Character Biographies (1:4 packs) * 9 Temporary Tattoos (1:24 packs) * 9 Gallery Cards (1:4 packs) * 3 Patch Cards (1:192 packs) * 18 Wardrobe Cards (1:24 packs) * 9 Dual Wardrobe Cards (1:144 packs) * 3 Triple Wardrobe Cards (1:576 packs) * 21 Autograph Cards (1:24 packs) * 1 Triple Memorabilia Card (1:4,884 packs) * Printing Plate Cards (1:336 packs) * 33 Sketch Cards (1:672 packs) * 1 Promo Card * 1 Binder 2015 (S6-7) * 63 Base Cards (1:1 packs) * 9 Gallery Cards (1:4 packs) * 9 Mug Shot Cards (1:4 packs) * 9 Brawl Cards (1:4 packs) * 9 Temporary Tattoos (1:16 packs) * 3 Patch Cards (1:192 packs) * 14 Autograph Cards (1:24 packs) * 24 Wardrobe Cards (1:24 packs) * 9 Dual Wardrobe Cards (1:120 packs) * 6 Triple Wardrobe Cards (1:192 packs) * 1 Prop Card (1:480 packs) * Printing Plate Cards (1:168 packs) * 1 Binder Rules There are no rules. These cards are collectible and are meant to be preserved. Checklists are available to ensure you have acquired each and every card. The backs of the cards possess character bios, item descriptions, and episode synopses. Checklists 2014 (S1-3) * 100 Base Cards ** B1_S1-3 - Sons of Anarchy ** B2_S1-3 - An unexpected hit ** B3_S1-3 - Family is everything ** B4_S1-3 - Another son is born ** B5_S1-3 - Saving Abel ** B6_S1-3 - Back at the clubhouse ** B7_S1-3 - Tig’s confession ** B8_S1-3 - Community spirit ** B9_S1-3 - Gemma spots trouble ** B10_S1-3 - Concern for a brother ** B11_S1-3 - A bitter pill ** B12_S1-3 - A club insult ** B13_S1-3 - A favor for old friends ** B14_S1-3 - It blows back on the club ** B15_S1-3 - Buttoned down tight ** B16_S1-3 - Dirty job ** B17_S1-3 - Gemma meets Cherry ** B18_S1-3 - Finally free ** B19_S1-3 - Old ghosts ** B20_S1-3 - Tough decisions ** B21_S1-3 - Betting on Half-Sack ** B22_S1-3 - Always the mother bear ** B23_S1-3 - A secret meetings ** B24_S1-3 - Stepping up ** B25_S1-3 - Opie’s not the rat! ** B26_S1-3 - Sweeping for bugs ** B27_S1-3 - Two sides of the same coin ** B28_S1-3 - No more secrets ** B29_S1-3 - A united front ** B30_S1-3 - Jax sends a message ** B31_S1-3 - Talking to ghosts ** B32_S1-3 - Retribution ** B33_S1-3 - Gemma warns Clay ** B34_S1-3 - A warning ** B35_S1-3 - The chosen one ** B36_S1-3 - A new player in Charming ** B37_S1-3 - The mood quickly sours ** B38_S1-3 - Directions ** B39_S1-3 - A brutal attack ** B40_S1-3 - False leads ** B41_S1-3 - Lights, Cameras, Action! ** B42_S1-3 - Medical emergency ** B43_S1-3 - A rare moment ** B44_S1-3 - Still struggling ** B45_S1-3 - Keeping the law informed ** B46_S1-3 - No drugs in Charming ** B47_S1-3 - Law SOA style ** B48_S1-3 - They’re all about charity ** B49_S1-3 - Man down ** B50_S1-3 - A stern reminder * 100 Base Cards cont'd. ** B51_S1-3 - That’s What We Do ** B52_S1-3 - Another Brother Down ** B53_S1-3 - A Near Disaster ** B54_S1-3 - A Setup ** B55_S1-3 - New Friends? ** B56_S1-3 - Gemma Reaches Out ** B57_S1-3 - From Every Angle ** B58_S1-3 - Shut Down Caracara ** B59_S1-3 - A Message From Hale ** B60_S1-3 - Bad–Blood Continues ** B61_S1-3 - Two New Ways to Earn ** B62_S1-3 - Heart–to–Heart ** B63_S1-3 - Nomad? ** B64_S1-3 - Back in for Gemma ** B65_S1-3 - Called Out ** B66_S1-3 - Gemma’s Revenge ** B67_S1-3 - Tig’s Taste of Victory ** B68_S1-3 - No Turning Back ** B69_S1-3 - One in Spirit ** B70_S1-3 - Zobelle’s a Rat ** B71_S1-3 - An Empty Shell ** B72_S1-3 - Torn Asunder ** B73_S1-3 - A Lead on Abel ** B74_S1-3 - Hap Gives Chase ** B75_S1-3 - A Dead End ** B76_S1-3 - Another Hit ** B77_S1-3 - Meeting With Jimmy O ** B78_S1-3 - Meanwhile in Oregon ** B79_S1-3 - A Serious Complication ** B80_S1-3 - From All Sides ** B81_S1-3 - Club Needs Travel Funds ** B82_S1-3 - On the Run Again ** B83_S1-3 - Too Many Secrets ** B84_S1-3 - Medieval Methods ** B85_S1-3 - Feeling the Scene ** B86_S1-3 - The Right Thing to Do ** B87_S1-3 - He’s Your Son ** B88_S1-3 - Jimmy O Strikes Again ** B89_S1-3 - Together at Last ** B90_S1-3 - The Hits Keep Coming ** B91_S1-3 - Still Mama Bear ** B92_S1-3 - In Bed with Stahl ** B93_S1-3 - Plans Set in Motion ** B94_S1-3 - An Unlikely Suspect ** B95_S1-3 - Double Play ** B96_S1-3 - The Prince Turns Rat ** B97_S1-3 - The Last Bit of the Puzzle ** B98_S1-3 - The Prince Bides His Time ** B99_S1-3 - Still King ** B100_S1-3 - Checklist * 11 Character Biographies ** C01_S1-3 - The Prince ** C02_S1-3 - Club President ** C03_S1-3 - Biker Queen ** C04_S1-3 - Opie ** C05_S1-3 - Tig ** C06_S1-3 - Bobby ** C07_S1-3 - Chibs ** C08_S1-3 - Juice ** C09_S1-3 - Piney ** C10_S1-3 - Chief Unser ** C11_S1-3 - Tara * 9 Temporary Tattoos ** TT01_S1-3 - Reaper ** TT02_S1-3 - SOA Reaper ** TT03_S1-3 - SAMCRO ** TT04_S1-3 - Reaper Head ** TT05_S1-3 - Skull ** TT06_S1-3 - Diamond ** TT07_S1-3 - Reaper Crew ** TT08_S1-3 - Men of Mayhem ** TT09_S1-3 - SOA * 3 Patch Cards ** RP01_S1-3 - Men of Mayhem ** RP02_S1-3 - SAMCRO ** RP03_S1-3 - Sons of Anarchy * 12 Wardrobe Cards ** M01_S1-3 - Jax ** M02_S1-3 - Gemma ** M03_S1-3 - Tara ** M04_S1-3 - Gemma ** M05_S1-3 - Jax (BINDER EXCLUSIVE) ** M06_S1-3 - Opie ** M07_S1-3 - Bobby ** M08_S1-3 - Juice ** M09_S1-3 - Gemma Top ** M10_S1-3 - Tig ** M11_S1-3 - Clay ** M12_S1-3 - Opie * 4 Dual Wardrobe Cards ** DM01_S1-3 - Jax and Opie ** DM02_S1-3 - Gemma and Tara ** DM03_S1-3 - Jax and Juice ** DM04_S1-3 - Gemma and Tig * 3 Prop Cards ** P01_S1-3 - Movie Money ** P02_S1-3 - Shop Rags ** P03_S1-3 - Piney’s Oxygen Tank * 25 Autograph Cards ** A01_S1-3 - Charlie Hunnam as Jackson “Jax” Teller ** A02_S1-3 - Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow ** A03_S1-3 - Ron Perlman as Clay Morrow ** A04_S1-3 - Kim Coates as Alex “Tig” Trager ** A05_S1-3 - Dayton Callie as Former Police Chief Wayne Unser ** A06_S1-3 - Ryan Hurst as Harry “Opie” Winston ** A07_S1-3 - William Lucking as Piermont “Piney” Winston ** A08_S1-3 - Theo Rossi as Juan-Carlos “Juice” Ortiz ** A09_S1-3 - Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez ** A10_S1-3 - McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy ** A11_S1-3 - Taylor Sheridan as Deputy Chief David Hale ** A12_S1-3 - Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. * 25 Autograph Cards cont'd. ** A13_S1-3 - Nicholas Guest as John Teller ** A14_S1-3 - Patrick St. Esprit as Elliott Oswald ** A15_S1-3 - Kenneth Choi as Henry Lin ** A16_S1-3 - Jamie McShane as Cameron Hayes ** A17_S1-3 - Mitch Pileggi as Ernest Darby ** A18_S1-3 - Julie Ariola as Mary Winston ** A19_S1-3 - Dendrie Taylor as Luann Delaney ** A20_S1-3 - Sprague Grayden as Donna Winston ** A21_S1-3 - Henry Rollins as AJ Weston ** A22_S1-3 - Jose Pablo Cantillo as Hector Salazar ** A23_S1-3 - Kristen Renton as Ima Tite ** A24_S1-3 - Zoe Boyle as Trinity Ashby ** A25_S1-3 - Tommy Flanagan as Filip “Chibs” Telford * 1 Redemption Card - Used to obtain one of 25 oversized cards. * 1 Oversized Card ** OS01_S1-3 - There were 25 oversized (4” X 6”) cards created, featuring swatches of production-used costumes for Gemma, Jax and Tara. * Printing Plate Cards ** Back of the Card: CONGRATULATIONS! This authentic, one-of-a-kind piece of printing plate was used to create the Sons of Anarchy Seasons 1-3 Trading Card set. During the printing process, four plates are used for each sheet of cards, one for each color: black, cyan, magenta, and yellow. This card, once part of a larger plate used in printing, is entirely unique and was used during the printing process. For more information on the printing process, visit www.cryptozoic.com/platecard * 2 Promo Cards ** P1_S1-3 – Philly Non-Sports Show, May 2014 ** P1_S1-3 - EXCLUSIVE METAL VERSION – Philly Non-Sports Show, May 2014 * 1 Binder 2015 (S4-5) * 72 Base Cards ** B00_S4-5 - Title card ** B01_S4-5 - Opie and Lyla get married ** B02_S4-5 - Galindo’s mules ** B03_S4-5 - Honeymoon’s over ** B04_S4-5 - Cabin in the woods ** B05_S4-5 - Did you know?! ** B06_S4-5 - The son returns ** B07_S4-5 - Getting pulled back in ** B08_S4-5 - I got this ** B09_S4-5 - Claudius & Gertrude ** B10_S4-5 - Foundation cracks ** B11_S4-5 - Stay away from my family ** B12_S4-5 - Buried secrets ** B13_S4-5 - When Rose met Nero ** B14_S4-5 - Ablation ** B15_S4-5 - You gotta get in front of it ** B16_S4-5 - Make him feel like a king ** B17_S4-5 - Settling accounts ** B18_S4-5 - Out ** B19_S4-5 - Cashing out ** B20_S4-5 - I need you in this club ** B21_S4-5 - The rising son ** B22_S4-5 - May he never close his fist too tight ** B23_S4-5 - We make our fate ** B24_S4-5 - Two mentors ** B25_S4-5 - Rules for grandma ** B26_S4-5 - The last pieces ** B27_S4-5 - Clear lassages ** B28_S4-5 - Ties that bind ** B29_S4-5 - All they’ll see is black ** B30_S4-5 - Did ya get ‘em? ** B31_S4-5 - Chains ** B32_S4-5 - A pardon ** B33_S4-5 - Juan Carlos ** B34_S4-5 - Outside the reaper ** B35_S4-5 - We always have a choice * 72 Base Cards cont'd. ** B36_S4-5 - Booster ** B37_S4-5 - You’ve got my word ** B38_S4-5 - You finish it? ** B39_S4-5 - Officer challenge ** B40_S4-5 - It’s your path ** B41_S4-5 - Otto’s list ** B42_S4-5 - A new reign ** B43_S4-5 - Table’s dividing ** B44_S4-5 - The right thing ** B45_S4-5 - Outside ** B46_S4-5 - This ain’t the way it works ** B47_S4-5 - Crimson and clover ** B48_S4-5 - Dawn ** B49_S4-5 - Trager ** B50_S4-5 - Clear ** B51_S4-5 - Pope ** B52_S4-5 - Boss ** B53_S4-5 - Double vengeance ** B54_S4-5 - Love, John ** B55_S4-5 - Hands ** B56_S4-5 - Tell me you love me ** B57_S4-5 - Daycare dilemma ** B58_S4-5 - You’re done ** B59_S4-5 - Crucifixed ** B60_S4-5 - Far away from the cesspool ** B61_S4-5 - The boys are coming with me ** B62_S4-5 - Call Lowen ** B63_S4-5 - Push back against the rules ** B64_S4-5 - Solitary ** B65_S4-5 - Greasy scumbag animal ** B66_S4-5 - I’m with you ** B67_S4-5 - Contingencies ** B68_S4-5 - First 9 ** B69_S4-5 - Pancakes ** B70_S4-5 - Happy ** B71_S4-5 - Checklist * 9 Character Biographies ** C12_S4-5 - Ratboy ** C13_S4-5 - Nero ** C14_S4-5 - Sheriff ** C15_S4-5 - The Ex ** C16_S4-5 - Kozik ** C17_S4-5 - PORN STAR ** C18_S4-5 - Chucky ** C19_S4-5 - The Attorney ** C20_S4-5 - The Mayor * 9 Temporary Tattoos ** TT10_S4-5 - SAMCRO ** TT11_S4-5 - Skull Mound ** TT12_S4-5 - SOA Reaper ** TT13_S4-5 - SAMCRO Reaper ** TT14_S4-5 - Redwood Original ** TT15_S4-5 - Sons of Anarchy Reaper ** TT16_S4-5 - What would Gemma do? ** TT17_S4-5 - Scythe ** TT18_S4-5 - Fear the Reaper * 9 Gallery Cards ** G1_S4-5 - Charlie Hunnam as Jackson “Jax” Teller ** G2_S4-5 - Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow ** G3_S4-5 - Ron Perlman as Clarence “Clay” Morrow ** G4_S4-5 - Kim Coates as Alex “Tig” Trager ** G5_S4-5 - Ryan Hurst as Harry “Opie” Winston ** G6_S4-5 - William Lucking as Piermont “Piney” Winston ** G7_S4-5 - Mark Boone Junior as Robert “Bobby Elvis” Munson ** G8_S4-5 - Tommy Flanagan as Filip “Chibs” Telford ** G9_S4-5 - Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos “Juice” Ortiz * 3 Patch Cards ** RP04_S4-5 - Prospect ** RP05_S4-5 - Charming, CA ** RP06_S4-5 - Irish * 18 Wardrobe Cards ** W01_S4-5 - Filip “Chibs” Telford ** W02_S4-5 - Ratboy Skogstrom ** W03_S4-5 - Gemma Teller Morrow ** W04_S4-5 - Bobby Munson ** W05_S4-5 - Tara Knowles-Teller ** W06_S4-5 - Harry “Opie” Winston ** W07_S4-5 - Juan Carlos “Juice” Ortiz ** W08_S4-5 - Alex “Tig” Trager ** W09_S4-5 - Jackson “Jax” Teller ** W10_S4-5 - Eli Roosevelt ** W11_S4-5 - Tara Knowles-Teller ** W12_S4-5 - Piermont “Piney” Winston ** W13_S4-5 - Wayne Unser ** W14_S4-5 - Wendy Case ** W15_S4-5 - Happy Lowman ** W16_S4-5 - Chuck Marstein ** W17_S4-5 - Tara Knowles-Teller ** W18_S4-5 - Piermont “Piney” Winston * 9 Dual Wardrobe Cards ** DW1_S4-5 - Wayne Unser and Chuck Marstein ** DW2_S4-5 - Piermont “Piney” Winston and Harry “Opie” Winston ** DW3_S4-5 - Juan Carlos “Juice” Ortiz and Eli Roosevelt ** DW4_S4-5 - Tara Knowles-Teller and Wendy Case ** DW5_S4-5 - Jackson “Jax” Teller and Harry “Opie” Winston ** DW6_S4-5 - Lyla Winston and Harry “Opie” Winston ** DW7_S4-5 - Alex “Tig” Trager and Happy Lowman ** DW8_S4-5 - Ratboy Skogstrom and Filip “Chibs” Telford ** DW9_S4-5 - Gemma Teller Morrow and Piermont “Piney” Winston * 3 Triple Wardrobe Cards ** TW1_S4-5 - Ratboy Skogstrom, Juan Carlos “Juice” Ortiz and Happy Lowman ** TW2_S4-5 - Jackson “Jax” Teller, Piermont “Piney” Winston and Harry “Opie” Winston ** TW3_S4-5 - Gemma Teller Morrow, Tara Knowles-Teller and Wayne Unser * 21 Autograph Cards ** A26_S4-5 - David Labrava as Happy Lowman ** AAT_S4-5 - Ashley Tisdale as Emma Jean ** ACH_S4-5 - Charlie Hunnam as Jackson “Jax” Teller ** ACB_S4-5 - Chris Browning as GoGo ** ADL_S4-5 - David Labrava as Happy Lowman ** ADC_S4-5 - Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser ** ADD_S4-5 - Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case ** AJK_S4-5 - Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. ** AKS_S4-5 - Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow ** AKJ_S4-5 - Kenny Johnson as Herman Kozik ** AKC_S4-5 - Kim Coates as Alex “Tig” Trager ** AMO_S4-5 - Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein ** ARM_S4-5 - Rachel Miner as Dawn Trager ** ARW_S4-5 - Robin Weigert as Ally Lowen ** ARD_S4-5 - Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt ** ARP_S4-5 - Ron Perlman as Clarence “Clay” Morrow ** ARH_S4-5 - Ryan Hurst as Harry “Opie” Winston ** ATA_S4-5 - Tom Arnold as Georgie Caruso ** ATK_S4-5 - Tory Kittles as Laroy Wayne ** AWL_S4-5 - William Lucking as Piermont “Piney” Winston ** AWZ_S4-5 - Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston * 1 Triple Memorabilia Card ** TM1_S4-5 - Jackson “Jax” Teller, Marriage Certificate, Tara Knowles-Teller * Printing Plate Cards * 33 Sketch Cards ** SK1_S4-5 - Andy Fry ** SK2_S4-5 - Andy Fry ** SK3_S4-5 - Andy Fry ** SK4_S4-5 - Bob Stevlic ** SK5_S4-5 - Bob Stevlic ** SK6_S4-5 - Bob Stevlic ** SK7_S4-5 - Brad Utterstrom ** SK8_S4-5 - Brad Utterstrom ** SK9_S4-5 - Brad Utterstrom ** SK10_S4-5 - Chris Meeks ** SK11_S4-5 - Chris Meeks ** SK12_S4-5 - Chris Meeks ** SK13_S4-5 - Danny Silva ** SK14_S4-5 - Danny Silva ** SK15_S4-5 - Danny Silva ** SK16_S4-5 - Fer Galicia ** SK17_S4-5 - Fer Galicia ** SK18_S4-5 - Fer Galicia ** SK19_S4-5 - Gabby Untermayerova ** SK20_S4-5 - Gabby Untermayerova ** SK21_S4-5 - Gabby Untermayerova ** SK22_S4-5 - Lee Lightfoot ** SK23_S4-5 - Lee Lightfoot ** SK24_S4-5 - Lee Lightfoot ** SK25_S4-5 - Robert Hendrickson ** SK26_S4-5 - Robert Hendrickson ** SK27_S4-5 - Robert Hendrickson ** SK28_S4-5 - Scott Houseman ** SK29_S4-5 - Scott Houseman ** SK30_S4-5 - Scott Houseman ** SK31_S4-5 - Sean Pence ** SK32_S4-5 - Sean Pence ** SK33_S4-5 - Sean Pence * 1 Promo Card ** P1_S4-5 - Non-Sport Update Magazine Apr/May 2015 * 1 Binder 2015 (S6-7) * 63 Base Cards ** B01_S6-7 - Title card ** B02_S6-7 - Same faces, new trouble ** B03_S6-7 - Disturbing news ** B04_S6-7 - False Accusations ** B05_S6-7 - Shocking news ** B06_S6-7 - Love conquers all? ** B07_S6-7 - A friend in need… ** B08_S6-7 - Allegiences ** B09_S6-7 - New duties ** B10_S6-7 - A new direction ** B11_S6-7 - A bloody warning ** B12_S6-7 - A narrow escape ** B13_S6-7 - Jax in charge ** B14_S6-7 - A sad farewell ** B15_S6-7 - A dangerous game ** B16_S6-7 - The price of battle ** B17_S6-7 - The truth at last ** B18_S6-7 - A trade of information ** B19_S6-7 - Don’t mess with grandma ** B20_S6-7 - A particular request ** B21_S6-7 - A matter of trust ** B22_S6-7 - The truth will come out ** B23_S6-7 - An ugly war ** B24_S6-7 - Bad news ** B25_S6-7 - Take heed ** B26_S6-7 - An olive branch ** B27_S6-7 - Dangerous days ** B28_S6-7 - White lies ** B29_S6-7 - Payback’s a bitch ** B30_S6-7 - All in a day’s work ** B31_S6-7 - An unhappy duty ** B32_S6-7 - A deadly chess game * 63 Base Cards cont'd. ** B33_S6-7 - A death in the family ** B34_S6-7 - Watch your mouth ** B35_S6-7 - Hunting party ** B36_S6-7 - Last act ** B37_S6-7 - A rock and a hard place ** B38_S6-7 - Lashing out ** B39_S6-7 - What’s eating Juice? ** B40_S6-7 - New wheels ** B41_S6-7 - True confessions ** B42_S6-7 - Admissions of guilt ** B43_S6-7 - On the run ** B44_S6-7 - Borrowed time ** B45_S6-7 - What lies ahead? ** B46_S6-7 - A new path? ** B47_S6-7 - New blood ** B48_S6-7 - Welcome news ** B49_S6-7 - New digs ** B50_S6-7 - A bittersweet burden ** B51_S6-7 - The next step ** B52_S6-7 - Bad bust ** B53_S6-7 - Finding the traitor ** B54_S6-7 - A heart-to-heart talk ** B55_S6-7 - Tough lessons ** B56_S6-7 - A little disagreement ** B57_S6-7 - Speeding forward ** B58_S6-7 - An unusual request ** B59_S6-7 - A dangerous road ** B60_S6-7 - A splintered SAMCRO? ** B61_S6-7 - A mutually satisfactory relationship ** B62_S6-7 - Final confrontation ** B63_S6-7 - Checklist * 9 Gallery Cards ** G1_S6-7 - Tara Grace Knowles Teller ** G2_S6-7 - Jax Teller ** G3_S6-7 - Gemma Teller Morrow ** G4_S6-7 - Bobby Munson ** G5_S6-7 - Fillip “Chibs” Telford ** G6_S6-7 - Nero Padilla ** G7_S6-7 - Happy Lowman ** G8_S6-7 - Tig Trager ** G9_S6-7 - Juice Ortiz * 9 Mug Shot Cards ** MG1_S6-7 - Jackson Teller ** MG2_S6-7 - Alexander Trager ** MG3_S6-7 - Happy Lowman ** MG4_S6-7 - Harry Winston ** MG5_S6-7 - Juan Carlos Ortiz ** MG6_S6-7 - Robert Munson ** MG7_S6-7 - Otto Delaney ** MG8_S6-7 - George Skogstrom ** MG9_S6-7 - Piermont Winston * 9 Brawl Cards ** Z1_S67 through Z9_S67 * 9 Temporary Tattoos ** TT01_S6-7 - Sons of Anarchy Reaper ** TT02_S6-7 - SOA Reaper ** TT03_S6-7 - Sons of Anarchy Reaper ** TT04_S6-7 - SOA Crow Eaters ** TT05_S6-7 - SOA SAMCRO ** TT06_S6-7 - Mayans ** TT07_S6-7 - SAMCRO supporter ** TT08_S6-7 - SAMCRO Reaper ** TT09_S6-7 - Charming, CA * 3 Patch Cards ** RP07_S6-7 - Unholy Ones ** RP05_S6-7 - SOA (red) ** RP06_S6-7 - Sons of Anarchy * 24 Wardrobe Cards ** M01_S6-7 - Filip “Chibs” Telford ** M02_S6-7 - Eli Roosevelt ** M03_S6-7 - Nero Padilla ** M04_S6-7 - Tara Knowles-Teller ** M05_S6-7 - Jackson “Jax” Teller ** M06_S6-7 - Juan Carlos “Juice” Ortiz ** M07_S6-7 - Ratboy Skogstrom ** M08_S6-7 - Wayne Unser ** M09_S6-7 - Lyla Winston ** M10_S6-7 - Wayne Unser ** M11_S6-7 - Bobby Munson ** M12_S6-7 - Alex “Tig” Trager ** M13_S6-7 - Nero Padilla ** M14_S6-7 - Juan Carlos “Juice” Ortiz ** M15_S6-7 - Wayne Unser ** M16_S6-7 - Nero Padilla ** M17_S6-7 - Lyla Winston ** M18_S6-7 - Wendy Case ** M19_S6-7 - Tara Knowles-Teller ** M20_S6-7 - Wayne Unser ** M21_S6-7 - Happy Lowman ** M22_S6-7 - Filip “Chibs” Telford ** M23_S6-7 - Wendy Case ** M24_S6-7 - Gemma Teller Morrow (BINDER EXCLUSIVE) * 14 Autograph Cards ** ACH_S6-7 - Charlie Hunnam as Jackson “Jax” Teller ** ADL_S6-7 - David Labrava as Happy Lowman ** ADC_S6-7 - Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser ** ADDM_S6-7 - Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case ** AKC_S6-7 - Kim Coates as Alex “Tig” Trager ** AKD_S6-7 - Kim Dickens as Colette Jane ** AKS_S6-7 - Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow ** AMM_S6-7 - Marilyn Manson as Ron Tully ** AMMO_S6-7 - Michael Marisi Ornstein as Chuck Marstein ** ARW_S6-7 - Robin Weigert as Ally Lowen ** ARD_S6-7 - Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt ** ATR_S6-7 - Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos “Juice” Ortiz ** AWAZ_S6-7 - Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston ** AWG_S6-7 - Walton Goggins as Venus Van Dam * 9 Dual Wardrobe Cards ** DM1_S6-7 - Eli Roosevelt and Tara Knowles-Teller ** DM2_S6-7 - Wendy Case and Nero Padilla ** DM3_S6-7 - Wayne Unser and Eli Roosevelt * 9 Dual Wardrobe Cards cont'd. ** DM4_S6-7 - Filip “Chibs” Telford and Ratboy Skogstrom ** DM5_S6-7 - Bobby Munson and Jackson “Jax” Teller ** DM6_S6-7 - Nero Padilla and Wayne Unser ** DM7_S6-7 - Happy Lowman and Alex “Tig” Trager ** DM8_S6-7 - Tara Knowles-Teller and Jackson “Jax” Teller ** DM9_S6-7 - Bobby Munson and Alex “Tig” Trager * 6 Triple Wardrobe Cards ** TM1_S6-7 - Nero Padilla, Wendy Case, Lyla Winston ** TM2_S6-7 - Ratboy Skogstrom, Happy Lowman, Wayne Unser ** TM3_S6-7 - Wendy Case, Jackson “Jax” Teller, Tara Knowles-Teller ** TM4_S6-7 - Wayne Unser, Tara Knowles-Teller, Eli Roosevelt ** TM5_S6-7 - Filip “Chibs” Telford, Bobby Munson, Alex “Tig” Trager ** TM6_S6-7 - Wendy Case, Jackson “Jax” Teller, Nero Padilla * 1 Prop Card ** M1_S6-7 - Pipe * Printing Plate Cards ** Back of the Card: CONGRATULATIONS! This is an authentic printing plate used in the production of Sons of Anarchy Trading Cards Seasons 6 & 7. For more information on the printing process, visit www.cryptozoic.com/platecard * 1 Binder Gallery Cards Base Cards Character Biographies Temporary Tattoos Patch Cards Wardrobe Cards Dual Wardrobe Cards Triple Wardrobe Cards Prop Cards Triple Memorabilia Cards Autograph Cards Gallery Cards Sketch Cards Mug Shot Cards Brawl Cards Promo Cards Printing Plate Cards Binders Category:Expanded Universe Category:Games Category:Trading Cards